Her Lonely Majesty
by Marinabez
Summary: Wendy is now a grown woman. She is married to a good man, and has children. She is content with her life. And only sometimes, she remembers...


The day has been lovely, but somewhat long. And now, twilight has arrived to humbly await as the king of skies finally decides to leave his throne for the night. Meanwhile, the mighty and dutiful king, known to us humans by the simple, understated name of "the sun," gracefully changes the tones of his garments from the blazing yellowish-white to the more fiery, reddish-orange, dimming the sky slowly. He then majestically moves to his mysterious chambers beyond the depths of the sea.

Only now is the demure queen, the moon, allowed to enter from her own secret chambers, assuming the king's thrown with no less grace. She is prepared to guard both the sky and the land as the night gently covers the streets.

And what is this?... Oh yes, those silly creatures that the queen always brings along... the stars... Their playful twinkle saves her from the melancholy brought about by the loneliness... For the only one she'll love forever will never accompany her... The sun and moon were never meant to be together...

Strange, but tonight, as my lovely children sleep and my dear husband is out of town on a business affair of some sort, I am standing here... near the window... And here it is again... That funny feeling... I can never describe it precisely. It is not sadness, but neither is it happiness... It attacks rarely, but suddenly, like a thunderbolt... A jolt somewhere in the region of the chest... near the heart... My eyes become blinded by memories, as his face appears in front of me.

So clearly do I see him that it is sometimes hard to separate reality from imagination... He stands before me, all tall and proud, with that skittish smile playing on his lips. Its charm is almost annoying, and yet I am hopeless consumed by it...

"Come with me! Come with me to the Neverland, Wendy!" This mischievous gaze is hypnotizing; contagious with its excitement and eagerness. And I cannot refuse. We go...

I do not miss him anymore...

Here we are, in the land of magic and adventure. We laugh, we play, we dance... And as we slowly twirl up into the starlit sky, the moon smiles at us. I can almost hear her whispered blessings hug our shoulders, bringing us closer together... And it feels so right and wonderful as your hand gently curves around my waist... Eyes to eyes... The dance goes on... The time has stopped, and I do not feel guilty for removing myself from the world outside. For one cannot be guilty of such happiness...

I do not miss him anymore...

The feelings... Those unfamiliar feelings that awake inside me as he stands near. Strange, but I can see those feelings reflecting in his eyes. He, too, feels... He, too, knows... But does not want to feel, or know, or deal with the unfamiliar... With the discomfort that suddenly builds a wall of unease between us.

But it is too late. For my heart is already on the other side of that wall... He took it along as he removed his hand from my waist... Yet, my hands are empty. He kept his own heart to himself. It was not a fair exchange...

I do not miss him anymore...

I really cannot blame him. After all, he will be a child forever. And a child, in his naturally selfish and carefree nature, enjoys to play. Hence, anything that he touches becomes a toy. And when something is unfit for playing, it is bound to end up broken sooner or later... Well, it was an by accident of course, but my was heart shattered, just like any other useless object in a child's game...

Sometimes, kids get scars from falling of a tree and getting cut while playing carelessly. They do not always see the hidden dangers of the game. This was what happened to me. Only, my scar ended up inside... Not seen by anyone, but much more painful... It healed with time, but sometimes I can still feel it throbbing...

But I do not miss him anymore...

I am all grown up now. My children are beautiful, my husband is a wonderful man. I feel safe and secure. I can even be bold enough to call myself a happy person. My life continues to flow along smoothly, and I am thankful for everything it gave me.

It is on a rare occasions, when sleep seems to have missed my eyes accidently, that I stand near this window and think... And something squeezes inside me as I look up at the sky, and tell myself that, just like the sun and the moon, some souls are never meant to be together...

I do not miss him anymore... But tonight, for some unknown reason, as my gaze rests on the moon, I can fully understand her lonely majesty...


End file.
